pirates of the Caribbean
by MrsLilyPotter mother of Harry
Summary: Jack's love life


Chapter 1 After the Ceremony

It was a nice sunny day in Port Royal. The sky was clear blue with only a few clouds but the only sound that could be heard were the birds chirping and the town bustling with people getting ready for the day.

In this busy town, lived a young woman named Stephanie Lily. She was the most talked about girl in Port Royal. Most women are envious of her olive skin and her figure. Her eyes were green such a Green they were bright green. Her hair was flowing red that reached her shoulders.

Stephanie Lily was the daughter of the Governor, Weatherby Swann, she reads about the legend Captain Jack Sparrow. She wishes to meet this man who is so full of adventure but little did she know the man she has read so much about is heading to Port Royal.

At the harbour of Port Royal, Jack steps off his boat which is below the waves, thanks to a little mishap with a hole in the boat. Casually he steps on to the jetty walking straight past a man as if nothing has happend.

Although he may have thought that he got away easily, the harbourmaster catches him. There was a knock on the door. A male's voice rings through. "Stephanie? Are you awake? "Says the male voice.

"What day is that then father?" I asked curiously."Stephanie, have you forgotten already?"Governor, Weatherby Swann"It seems my memory is a little slow today" I said shrugging my shoulders. I actually haven't forgotten.

"It's Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony." Father replied lets me forget that James Norrington fancies me. Although he is very handsome he has green eyes, brown hair and a strong jaw.

Every woman seems to fancy him but it only so happens he has eyes for me. I don't see him like that. I have spoken to him a few times. He can be quite a bore; all he goes on about is himself and what criminals he caught. But he wants to catch only one man that he says eludes him every time.

Captain Jack Sparrow. I have read about this man. He sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot. He escaped 6 East India Trading Company Agents. He is very witty and clever and judging by the books description; very handsome. I hope one day I can meet him.

After the ceremony, Stephanie was using a fan to cool her down as well as try to get air in to her lungs. The corset she was wearing was too tight on her. She found it hard to breathe. While she was struggling to breathe, James was trying to propose to her.

Stephs breathing was getting more and more shallow. With one final breath before she blacked out she fell over the wall of the Fort she fell in to the water below with a loud Stephanie fell to the water below, Jack was talking to two navy officers when he saw a woman fall to the water and not surface.

It was clear she was drowning. so he handed over his equipment to the navy officers before attempting a swan dive. while he was swimming, stephanie was slowly dragged to the bottom of the seabed, heavy from the corset she was wearing he swim to her he got rid of her Dress and swim to the surface at the

Harbour the navy Officers help Jack bring the women onto the deck of the habour " she not breathing" One of Navy office said. " Move aisle " Jack said ripping it apart as the womans eyes opened showing her bright green eyes. Stephanie coughed up the sea water.

Stephane shaking and shivering heard her father and Norrington come towards father wrapped a jacket round long, Jack was getting arrested. She knew this was wrong. Pirate or not this man saved her life she had to owe him something in return.

So with help with her best friend, Danielle and steph made a plan to break jack out of prison.

So that clear night, Steph wrote her father a note " Father, Just gone to Danielles for a chat. Wont be long, S x" so she climbed out of her bedroom window to meet Danielle in front of her house. when they finally met they both headed off to the prison. Inside Jack was talking to the inmates who was trying to get the attention of the dog with the keys.

But it wasnt working. Steph and Danielle finally made it to the prison. "Jack are you in here?" Steph asked."Course im in here i was arrested wasnt i?" he replied sarcastically. "What are you doing here?" Steph replied " we are here to get you out. You saved me this is me returning the favour" Steph said

" but why u saving me?" Jack asked." Because if was not for u i would have died but u save me i owe u for it u are great man even u are pirate i do not care" Steph repiled Jack was stunned." Stand back Jack" Steph said Jack stand back there was nosie then with a bang the cell door was off.

so Jack grab equipment and ran to the habours with Stephanie and Danielle. " Will u come with me?" Jack asked Stephanie look unsure. " i will go with him Danielle" Stephanie said without taking her eyes off the hansome Man.

Soon Stephanie wavesx goodbye to Danielle by break of dawn the ship that got Stephanie and Jack on was gone.

Chapter two tortuga

On the Ship Stephanie is wearing loose pants and a t-shirt she stole from her fathers room. she wanted revenger on the death of her mother who was killed by blackbeard. But She does not know were Blackbeared was at she hear her mum say before she got kill

" Steph find captain Teague he will help u he a old friend of mine" She decides to asked Jack she walk to him Jack saw she was coming up to him " Jack can i asked u something" Stephanie asked " sured Stephanie?" Jack said looking at her.

" Have u Hear of a Man name Captain Teague? " Steph asked Jack pales " Yes i know him he um my Father but why u asked me that ?" Jack said " he knew my. mother Lily Rose Swann" Stephanie replied Jack realize this the daughter of his Dads old friend.

" I will take u to him but first we need to get a Crew" Jack said Stephanie nods. But few tears escaped her eyes Jack saw that and he wripes the tears away" hey what the matter?" Jack asked corned " it just that i never cry since the death of my mother" Stephanie said sniffing

" hey hey let it all out its okey " Jack said wrapping his arms around her, the days went on and on they finally reach Tortuga. What was lingering behind a pub. we both investigated and came across a pig pen. there were huge pork-bellied pigs everywhere. amonst them was a man.

he was completely asleep. so jack asked me to fetch a 2 buckets. so i did as i was asked and filled them up. jack grabbed one and thew one on to the man. i knew id seen him before but i couldnt recall. At the Pub Stephanie sat next to Jack who bought three mugs of Rum

" Ahh Gibbs i need a help to find me a crew" Jack said as Stephanie rest her head on his shouder, Jack smiles at her as he talking to Gibbs as they got up Stephanie look tired Jack lift her up into his arms " go to sleep Stephanie" Jack said, Stephanie nods

She drifed off to sleep, Jack carryed her all away to the ship he decides to let her rest in his cabin he is worried she will have a nightmare.

Chapter three Captain Edward Teague

As Jack had promise Stephanie soon they arrivied at Shipwreck City Stephanie followed Jack into a room were the pirates lords used to grather in the shadows come a thrunder voice" what u doing here Jackie?" Mans voice was hear " to see u Da" Jack replied

Keepter of the code Captain Edward Teague steps out of the Shadow, Stephanie spin around Teagues taw nearly fell open seeing her" Steph?" Teague asked " yes Uncle teague its me your godaughter" Stephanie said with a smile she ran to him.

"WHAT" Jack said. " Yes Jackie her mother was a pirate in her blood i deliver her when her Mother Lily went into labour she make me the godfather of Stephanie plus she was a childhood friend of yours u used to spend eveyday with her some times i come home to see u and her sleep next to each other" Teague said, Stephanie giggling.

Jack was stunned Stephanie smiled she jumps on Jack's back which make him stubbles " Steph get off me" Jack said, laughing Stephanie gets off him laughing as they laughed a familer face apearted. "OMG ELIZABETH!" Stephanie yelled Elizabeth ran and hugged her little Sister.

" Wait you know each other?!" Jack asked" Yes Jack she my little Sister" Elizabeth replied."wow i did not see that coming" Jack walks in " Hi Jack hey Steph" Will said " Hi Will" Stephanie repiled.

" Hi Whip Ow!" Jack replied getting smacked by Stephanie who giggled at him" Damm it" Jack said rubbing now his sorehead

"Jack u had it coming Jackie" Stephanie said ran off laughing Jack chase her Teague laughed nothing change between Stephanie and Jack. " what going on?" Elizabeth asked but gets cut off by Jack pinning Stephanie.

Stephanie laughed she push Jack down who landed with a thump she sat on his knee Jack just laughed they ex-change a look but sneaking up on Teauge who got his back turn to them Stephanie lapped up and tacking Teague down

Teague landed on the ground with a loud Bang he laughs he shoulder of know he was only in his mid-30s " get off me i give up" Teague said with a Chucked.

Chapter Four Stephanie is missing

No-None seen or hear Stephanie for days something is wrong Jack went to the room Teague gave to Stephanie.

Jack walking in calling hwr name but no answer he check her bedroom and any sighs of her until he saw the note he read it ran to his Dad. " DAD STEPHANIE HAS BEEN KIDNAP!" Jack yelled Teague grab the note and read it out loud

" Jack i have took Stephanie u will not see her until u help me find the Founth of Youth from Angelica" Teague said, Anger was in his eyes, they all wouder how the bloody hell did Angelica get in and kidnap Stephanie.

" Jack why u so worried about this?" Teague asked" She the girl i saved from Port Royal when she did not suface i driver and save her life she save me when i got arrest she did not care she burst me out of the cell with a bomb" Jack said

" Wow it sounds like u love her Jack" Will said " yes i fell for her " Jack said suddlen one of the pirates come on carrying disccont man cloths" IT WAS ANGELICA AFTERALL" Jack said Teague nods.

Jack got up began pacing back and forward he is worried for Stephanie he knew how bad Angelica could be. He need to somehow to trap Angelica but not sure how so he sit down and thought about a plan to save Stephanie from Angelica grip.

Chapter Five Saving Stephanie

It was the Day Jack had arraged to meet up with Angelica but she does not know Jack's Dad is coming she is going to be the Pub the Lily Stephanie was tied, the door opens Angelica about called Jack over .

When a older man was behide him she gulps she did not know the Keepter of the Code was coming she knew she is in big and Teague walk over " Hello Angelica" Jack said sarcastically.

" Hello Jack... hi Captain Teague Jack why is the Keepter of the code doing here?" Angelica asked" You did not know but Captain Teague is my father and Stephanie's godfather u freaking broke the rule no-none kidnaps His godaughter u are so dead" Jack replied.

Angelica gulps she slowly turns to Teague " Angelica Teach u are now banned from Pirating for kipnapping my godaughter u are a freaking lieder your Dad is dead i kill him he kill my old friend Lily Rose Swann" Teague said Angelica gasped

" But Jack i thought u love me?" Angelica replied " Now am over u Angelica" Jack said cutting the ropes from Stephanie's hands Stephanie stares at Jack before she knew it Jack kissed her in front of his ex-girlfriend Angelica and his Dad.

Stephanie frozen but soon kiss him back after they pull apart than Angelica try and attack Jack but Stephanie move in the way and get stabbed and Teaque kills angelica. Jack ran to Stephanie who hold her side were Angelica stabbed her.

After Teague kills Angelica he and Jack ran to the MistyLady carrying half unoucise Stephanie. Weeks went on Stephanie had finally recoverd from the stabbing.

Chapter Six finally getting together

Stephanie spend her days watching Jack who barking the orders she could not't believe this she has fall for Jack. Little did she know that Jack feel the sameway of it, Teague shoves his Son then push his godaughter they bumped into each other.

Stephanie blushes as she looks at Jack she slowly leans in so does Jack their lips touch they began kissing and making out they finally pull aparted" Will u be my Girl Steph?" Jack asked.

" YES" Stephanie said kissing him again pulling away they walk to the Wheel Hand in hand Teague watches he is so happy, as Jack took over from Gibbs, as he place his hand on the wheel he wraps around his new girl Stephanie giggled.

She rest her his shoulder Elizabeth and Will watch from the desk they could not believe Stephanie and Jack were fianlly together. Elizabeth watches as Stephanie giggled and kissing Jack again but Stephanie pull back smiling.

Chapter Seven the Propsed and the Wedding

Jack try to think of a way to asked Stephanie to marry him he ready got permission from Elizabeth to marry her younger sister, she helps him set up a table with a canle light.

Stephanie comes into the Cabin she gasped seeing roses and there was Jack standing Stephanie walks over Jack pull out her chair she sit he push her in then he sit in his on chair the dinner was rost Chicken with peas and Carrots.

Stephanie giggled, they began eating by the time they were done then Jack got up went to her he got on one knee" Stephanie Lily Rose Swann will u marry me?" Jack asked. " OMG YES I WILL MARRY U" Stephanie said with a speal.

Jack place a two diamond engagmemnt ring on her hand before he could get up she tacked him into a heated kiss The Kiss got into a huge heating make out they ended up making love all night slept the morning in.

When they come out there a superise standing there infront of them was none other then Stephanie's best friend Danielle!. " OMG DANIELLE" Stephanie said she ran to her Danielle meet her they hugged it be 3 weeks since they last saw each other

Jack watchs his fiancee hugged her best friend he had asked Will to go and get Danielle.

"What going on u never slept this late?" Danielle asked. " Well i am in Enagaged Jack Propsed to me Lastnight we ended up making love" Stephanie repiled with blush on her face, Danielle speals and hugs her best friend laughs

Soon before they know it was Jack and Stephanie's big Day

Stephanie was nevous as hell Jack is nevous as well Stephanie had stay on the Black Peal were the wedding was happening on the pearl while Jack stayed on his Dads ship.

Danielle burst into the room Stephanie was aready up washing her face " Morning Steph u ready for this?" Danielle asked as Elizabeth walks in carrying the while bag that got Stephanie's wedding dress in it.

Meanwill on Jacks Dads ship Jack was up and in his wedding cloths he look at the pearl that had red flowers around it he smiles he goes over and stands next to the wheel. Soon the whole Crew were there Stephanie look outside.

She saw Jack standing there waiting she took deeps breaths in and out before atteding her arm onto Teague's arm the door open back with Jack the guest's and Jack turns to the Door that just open first coming down Danielle .

Then Elizabeth and finally its Stephanie's turn she slowly steps out of the room Jack gasped at his bride she was strapless dress she carrying red Roses, as she walk on the Aisle she smiled at Jack.

" friends, family, crew members. We are gathered here today to witness the love of Stephanie and Jack to join them in holy matrimony" Will said

" if these two should forever not be joined say it now." Will asked nothing happend " Stephanie u may start?" Will Said " 'I, Stephanie Lily Swann, take you Captain Jack Sparrow from this day forward; for better, for worse,

for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part' Stephanie repiled as she place golden wedding band onto Jack's Hand " Ok Jack your turn" Will said,"

'I Captain Jack Sparrow take you, Stephanie Lily Rose Swann to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish, till death us do part" Jack repiled.

As he place matching golden wedding band onto Stephanie's hand " by the name of God i give u Mr and Mrs Captain Jack Sparrow you may kiss the bride" Will Said.

Jack lefts up the veil and kiss his wife they share last kiss as boyfriend and girlfirend but first kiss as husband and Wife the Crew and Jack's dad claps and cheers up for them they pull apart breathless

Chapter Eight The preagnancy

Its been a 3 weeks since the wedding Stephanie began showing signs of pregnancy she got morningsickness .One day Jack was at the Wheel barking orders when he saw his wife ranning to the side of the ship clovering her mouth he mouth for Will take over.

Danielle look corned so she grab a cup that is fill with water makes her way to Jack and Stephanie.

Back with Jack and Stephanie Jack watches his wife throwing up ever since they found out she is carrying his baby it was shock but they had planned it.

Tia give Jack a book n expending mothers and fathers read he read he knew he had to get a crib and other stuff. Stephanie finally stops throwing up Jack helps her she leans on him Danielle pass her the water she slips on it Jack lift his wife up and took her to their cabin.

" How is she?" Danielle asked, Jack rubs back of his neck" it the morningsickness it been taking the toll on her she had to get up twice in the night to puke" Jack repiled, as his Dad toke Stephanie's hand.

" Its Seem she got the Sparrow morningsickness your mum (Rose) was Stephanie's mothers best friend trust me Jackie u not want to know what i went though your mother send me out during the night to get her drinks, batting her moodswings and homours" Teague said.

" hahaha" Jack replied watching his wife sleep fours hours later " JACK SPARROW" Stephanie Scream when she open her eyes again to see a mess in the cabin outside the Cabin Jack winces at the scream he knew he in for it now.

Teauge push his son to the cabin way Jack sighs and walks in he gets greeted by a book hiting him on the head he winces Stephanie storms out leaving Jack to clean out he began cleaning the mess he had made.

Outside the Cabin Stephanie stares angerley into the sea Teague calm walks over and wrapped his arms around her She took deeps breaths to calm down, Teague pull her close to his chest she soon fell asleep he carrys her to the cabin.

Jack turn around as his dad walk in carrying a sleeping Stephanie in his arms" what happend?" Jack asked" she fell Asleep" Teague said.

Weeks went on Stephanie began showing a baby bump Elizabeth and Danielle Help Jack out with his wife cravings and moodswings but both Stephanie and Jack notice Will and Danielle are closer then Nomal.

as Jack and Stephanie lay on their window seat in their Cabin. Stephanie gasped and place her hand on her baby bump" baby what it is " Jack aske she grabs his hand and place on her bump" it Kicking the baby is kicking" Stephanie said.

Jack felt the sharp kick agaist his hand he grinned. Soon she is nine months one day she scream JACK Jack realise what going on and bolts to the Carbin with his Dad .Stephanie had giving birth to baby girl Lily Rose Elizabeth Sparrow

Chapter Nine Lily Rose Elizbeth Sparrow

Months went on and on Jack and Stephanie's daughter grew into most beautyfull toddler she gets spoiled by Captain Teague and the Crew but from apart this she is Daddy's girl she got her Daddy Wrappend around her little hands.

One morning her mother got sick durning the night with a flu and she had to stay in bed so Lily spend the day with her Grandpa while her Daddy look after her mother. Jack apearted looking tired and drain " Jack u ok?" Will asked.

" nope Stephanie is resting but her fever is 100.03 i been trying to get it down Dad is looking at her now he manger to get her to drink herb mint tea" Jack repiled, grabbing the baby-food Elizabeth place Lily in the High Chair so Jack feed her.

Lily eaten her baby-food by she fisnished Jack had eaten his took her to the Cabin for her nap. Inside the Cabin Stephanie was up and she look very feverish, Days pass Stephanie had recoved from being ill.

Stephanie was on the deck with her daughter in arms. Jack come over Stephanie place Lily on the floor Lily look up at her Daddy is deremind to walk she slowy began to walk" Omg" Stephanie said look at her daughter who is walking to Jack" Jack" Stephanie yelled pointing to Lily.

Jack gasps quiety leans down. The crew stop what they were doing to see their little princess lily walking it shocked them. Lily manger to reach her dad without falling Jack picks up her up " i am so pound of u bbyg" Jack said.

Stephanie smiled at the site she knew Jack had soft spot for his wife and daughter Stephanie walk up to them kiss Jack on the lips Teague took his grandaughter. Teauge watches his daughter in law kissing his son.

Jack and Stephanie kissed heatly and spend time together they walk up to the Wheel Will watches them he knew never thought he live to see the day Jack is husband and daddy. Stephanie learn her head on Jacks shouder.

" U ok baby?" Jack asked."humm yha just tired baby" Stephanie repiled with huge yawn, Jack yawns as well " Will take over me and me wifey are going for a nap" Jack said. Will took over inside in the Cabin Stephanie fell onto the bed looking very tired Jack chucked.

they soon sleeping peacefully Teague quiet walks in with his grandaughter they went to his cabin so her mum and dad could catch up on much needed sleep.


End file.
